Thor's Quest
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: After returning to Earth with the Rodgers family Thor is given a Quest and the fate of both Asgard and Earth may hang in the Balance.


It was the early morning hours well before dawn, and the full moon was high in the sky as Thor stood outside the cabin thinking about what Jord had said the night before. It truth he was brooding over it as he muttered, "Curious, is it not that your just as strong here on earth as you are on Asgard!"

Lost in thought as he was, in a deep tight annoyed voice Thor said, "She knows something, but what"

Thor thought _how do I get her to tell me._

He was about to summon her when he heard Jord's disembodied voice say, "No need to go issuing demands I am here Thor"

Jord's ghostly appearance slowly walked forward as she materialized out of thin air saying, "I take it you have questions!"

"What do you know of my birth?" Thor asked in a taut tone of voice.

"I know you were born in a cave just outside Norway…" Jord said lightly.

"Were you present at my birth?" Thor asked speculatively.

"Yes" Jord said lightly.

Thor's annoyance with her evasive answers was starting bubble over into anger as Thor exclaimed in a tight tone of voice, "I know Freyja raised me…, if Freyja were my mother I would not have strength here on earth would I she is a full blooded Asgardian!"

 _He's figuring it out,_ Jord thought.

"So my mother has to be of earth" Thor muttered.

She could see his eyes pleading for the truth and that was about to demand it of her when Jord waving off Thor stated curtly, "Do not ask me what I cannot tell you… your father made me swear an oath never to reveal the truth"

 _She knows more than she can say!_ Thor realized.

Even as she spoke the words, Jord could feel her heart break all over again as if it had happened yesterday.

"You may find the answers you seek in the cave of your birth!" Jord stated solemnly.

He didn't like being-toyed-with not by Loki, and not by Jord, the only difference is at least with Loki he knew what to expect. Jord was an unknown quantity and he had no clue how she would react if he pushed the issue.

"Why won't you tell me?" Thor asked angrily in a tight tone of voice.

Thor could see thunder behind Jord's blue eyes as she said in a stern penetrating tone, "When an elder Goddess gives her word she keeps it!"

Thor hadn't noticed it before he could feel an electric tingling against his skin not that he wasn't used to it, however it was coming from an external source.

The wind picked up as Jord spoke blowing his hair over his face, and dark clouds gathered overhead.

All Jord did was to repeat, "You will find the answers you seek in the cave of your birth!"

Jord turned into vapor and vanished on the wind leaving Thor standing there wondering what just happened, He her heard her disembodied voice say, "I will tell you this much, Jord is not my true name."

In his mind, Thor heard her voice say, if you go to the cave, you may not like what you find!

As Thor walked off into the dark snowy horizon, he realized he gleamed two things from his encounter with Jord, first, she could command the elements. Second like himself when she gets angry, you can see thunder in her eyes.

24 hours later in New York City, in the apartment of Jane Foster Thor had the unenviable task of having to explain to eight-month pregnant girlfriend/fiancée why accompanying him on a quest was a bad idea, not that it did much good.

"Oh No You Don't" Jane Said in a voice think with anger, "You're not going off on one of your quests not without me"

Pointing to her pregnancy belly Jane said, "You have responsibility's Mr. Odinson…"

When it came to being strong-willed Jane Foster was more than a match for Thor, not to mention the fact she had a very compelling argument on her side Jane could translate any artifact 10 times faster than he could.

Thankfully, Thor kept civilian clothes at Jane's place because it made date night that much easier, when he was out in his Asgardian armor it did seem to attract a lot of attention not to mention groupies.

It was the following morning and Jane was on the phone with JOHN F. KENNEDY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT.

It had taken Thor a bit to get used to using Cell phones but now he was quite adept with them while Jane was making reservations Thor was on the phone with the one person who could talk Jane out of this madness, Darcy Lewis.

"Fine I'll be there in ten minutes…" Darcy said in a toneless voice.

Ten minutes later Darcy walked through the door and noticed that Jane was eight months gone saying, "She is in the nesting phase and you expect me to talk her out of going!"

Putting her hand over the phone Jane said, "Coming"

Darcy had that as if there was ever a doubt smirk on her face.

In his mind, Thor's thoughts drifted back 24 hours and he sees his encounter with Jord. Thor realizes there was more to it then he first thought he sees Jord telling him, _you will not remember this part of our conversation until the time is right my name is Gaea, the cave behind the vail of the seven sisters_


End file.
